Bowling, Sports Bras, and Basketball
by GreenEyedUnicorn
Summary: Fred and Hermione. Set in Muggle London where Fred spends the summer. Things happen and sparks fly. Full summery inside. Read and enjoy!
1. Summery

Genre: Romance/Humor

Characters: Hermione/Fred

Setting: Muggle London.

Summery: Hermione and Fred had been friends since the summer after the trio's fifth year. This fic takes place summer after sixth year. Fred has lost a bet with George and ends up living with the Grangers for the rest of the summer. He meets her muggle friends and learns some new things. Will sparks fly? If so, with who? Read and find out.


	2. By the way he looks at her

Chapter One: By the way he looks at her!

It was summer, the summer before Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the summer before her _final _year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was trying to make the most of it.

It was Tuesday, in early June; Hermione had only been home from school for a week, when her whole world got turned upside down. She was walking down the street toward her home; she had just been to the movie rental place and got a whole stack for her and her parents. The movie store was only about five blocks from her house so she would walk instead of drive.

Anyway on this particular day, just as she was about to cross the street from the video store, to the street that would lead her home, something flashed in the corner of her eye. It was red hair. She turned her head, not really expecting to see anyone she knew, but checking just incase, when she saw something she never expected. Fred Weasley, standing on the street corner: _alone_? Wait where was George? They never were separated for more than an hour. And that was normally in the same building. What would Fred be doing all the way in muggle London, especially where Hermione lived, without his twin? Well Hermione being Hermione decided to find out.

"Fred? Fred!" she called waving, he obviously didn't hear her, oh well, "FREDRICK ALBUS WEASLEY!"

At that his head snapped up in an instant. He gapped. "Hermione?" He asked walking over to her. "What the bloody hell are you… YOU'RE MUGGLE

BORN!" he suddenly shouted slapping his hand to his forehead.

Hermione surprised by his out burst grabbed the wrist that was holding his hand up to his forehead and pulled, dragging him away from the crowd of staring muggles. "Well spotted Fred," she said sarcastically, "it only took you six years. That's worse than Ron taking four to realize I'm a girl."

Fred looked greatly affronted. "HEY! Cheap shot," he said as though merely a child… oh who are we kidding here , this was Fred Weasley he is a child, so I guess her said it as though he were Fred Weasley. Stupid simile but whatever. "I don't know where you get off Miss-I-Know-Everything-And-You-Better-Listen-Cause-If-You-Don't-You'll-Die-Or-Worse-Get-Expelled!"

"Well I would think that's better than Mr. Let's-Prank-Someone-Until-They-Want-To-Die-Or-Worse-Kill-Us-Never-Mind-The-Consequences-It-Will-Just-Be-Another-Great-Story-To-Tell-The-Grandkids-Even-If-I-Do-Get-Arrested-It's-Still-Worth-It!"

They glared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. People stared but they didn't care. Then Fred pulled Hermione into a friendly hug, "Hey Mione, how are you?"

Hermione's laugh rang out merrily as she replied, "I'm good Fred, I'd ask you how you are but right now I am more interested in why you are in muggle London, more specifically in MY neighborhood."

Fred grinned cheekily, "Why my dear Mione, I came to see you of course."

Once again Hermione laughed and responded, "Liar!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's a long story, bottom line I lost a bet, now I need a place to stay for the summer in muggle London, but nothing seems to be available at the moment."

"Oh dear, not another one of yours and George's bets? What was it this time?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Fred looked down at the ground, "Who could eat the most peanuts in five minutes"

"Fred! Oh when the hell are you two going to grow up, honestly! Well, you're welcome to stay at my house, as long as my parents are ok with it until you find somewhere to live."

"Oh no Mione, it's ok, I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Well that's a first," Hermione said as they both grinned. She then put her arm through his and steered him in the direction of her home. "Anyway, it isn't a big deal, my house has four bedrooms, we use two, trust me we have room Plus it is really just returning the favor for the countless summers I've spent at the Burrow."

"That is true! You big moocher!" Fred ginned evilly and nudged her with his elbow good naturedly. _Merlin she looks amazing_, he thought to himself as they walked arm in arm. He loved her hair, as she had matured so had her hair; it was still wavy but much more manageable. It flowed beautifully to the small of her back. When the sun hit it just right you could see the spectrum of extraordinary colors that flowed through it. It's over all color was a dark rich brown, but in the sun it glowed with gold. Reds, oranges, browns, and blondes blended perfectly to give her the look of an angel. Her eyes were a dark sparkling greenish-bluish color, Fred, in his mind, always referred to them as ocean eyes, the swirling continuum of blue and green, intermingling in the deep pools that were Hermione Granger's eyes. The thin rings of brown around the edges of her pupils entranced him to the point that if he looked too long he would loose all coherent thought. Her lips were plump and pink, _perfect for kissing_ he would think, then immediately berate himself. She was tall and slim, her legs reached for miles and Fred would sometimes have to yell at himself internally for wanting to see just how long they really were. Today was going to be exceptionally difficult for him; Hermione was dressed in a short khaki mini skirt that fell three fourths of the way up her thigh, from underneath, miles of smooth tan leg descended. Her upper half was covered by a red wife beater tank top over a pink one. Her hair was pushed back off her face by a pair of thick rimmed sunglasses. Flip flops graced her perfectly painted feet. In Fred's mind, she was _flawless_.

_OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I cannot believe he is here! He has his arm around me! OH MY GOSH! _That was all Hermione could think at the moment. _He looks amazing_, she thought as she took at his familiar features. His infamous Weasley red hair was cut short and styled so perfectly it didn't look styled at all. It was combed forwards and flipped up, so his fringe that would normally cover his forehead was up in a semi-faux hawk. He freckles that Hermione knew covered his whole body (having seen him in swimming trunks) seemed to have multiplied adorably. They dusted his face and arms beautifully. His strong chin was poised perfectly as his smooth lips turned up when he smiled, showing wonderfully straight white teeth. His electric blue eyes seemed to bore deeper and deeper into hers making her go weak in the knees (as usual). He was tall; at least 6' 2", but unlike all his brothers, he was big. His shoulders were wide, and his body was broad. His muscles were toned from years of Quidditch, she couldn't see them beneath the nice checkered dress shirt he was wearing with well fitted jeans, but she knew they were there. In a word he was _gorgeous_.

They walked on in companionable silence, both thinking only about the other. Hermione and Fred has been very good friends for the past year. They had grown closer last summer. Fred had been injured on a mission for the order and had to stay around the Burrow and rest. Hermione had taken care of him because everyone else was busy with Order business. Harry and Ron had been too rapped up in Ginny and Luna so that had left Hermione to take care of Fred. She didn't mind, she was still recovering from the Department of Mysteries. They talked and laughed and kept each other company. They had shared their hopes and fears with each other; about the war and just about life in general. They became closer and over time they had become the best of friends. Hermione learned that Fred wasn't all that immature. She finally realized that what she took for irresponsibility was really just his playful personality, what she thought was frivolity and carelessness was just Fred's joy for life and laughter. Fred had been apprehensive at first about spending the whole summer with Hermione; after all, she was the one who gave him and George about two hundred detentions. He was blown away the first time she cracked a joke, not just any joke, but a nasty, rude, dirty joke. After that day he began to realize just how amazing Hermione really was. Her "prude-ness" as he had once referred to her personality was really just her caring and protective spirit. She hated seeing bad things happen to the people she loved and her overachieving nature was her way of making sure that no matter how bad things got she would always have a backup plan. Over the summer of their 'confinement' they became not only close but both began having feelings for the other. Of course neither was confident enough to admit it, to the other or even themselves, but the feelings were there, no matter how much they denied it.

After about five minutes Hermione and Fred reached a large white house with a picket fence. The shutters that framed the windows were painted green, as was the front door. The front of the house was lined by a wrap around porch with a trellis veined with roses and ivy. Multitudes of flowers grew in the garden on the far left of the yard. The lawn was lush and green, broken only by the pathway leading up to the front of the house. It was lined in pansies and petunias. The air around the house was warm and inviting, just looking at the house makes a person feel welcomed and comfortable. It gave off the same feeling as the Burrow.

Fred was impressed; "Wow!" he said in awe, "it's beautiful."

Hermione laughed before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door. The inside of the house was just as spectacular as the out. It was decorated in rich warm colors, the furniture was plump and cozy and presented the clear invitation to sit and curl up with a book.

"MUM! DAD?" Hermione called as she set down her purse and videos on the small table by the door. "I'M BACK! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" At this Mr. Granger appeared through a glass door at the opposite end of the foyer that Fred suspected led to the back garden.

"Who did you bring home now?" he asked good-naturedly stepping through the door, when he spotted Fred his face broke into a grin. "Why it's a Weasley twin!" he exclaimed. The Grangers had finally spent enough time with the Weasleys to be able to pick up on which Weasley was which, though they could never quite tell the twins apart (not that a lot of people could). He approached his daughter and her friend and stuck out his hand, "Nice to see you again…" he left his sentence hanging waiting for confirmation on a name.

"Fred," Fred replied as he took Mr. Grangers hand and shook it amiably. "It's good to see you again too Mr. Granger. How have you been?"

"I've been good, what brings you here?"

Fred didn't reply immediately, he blushed though; "Umm…" he said and looked at Hermione.

"Actually Daddy," Hermione said using her I'm-Your-Little-Girl-Daddy-And-You-Know-You-Would-Never-Deny-Me-Anything voice. "Fred needs a place to stay for awhile and nothing seems to be available, I was wondering if maybe he could stay with us?"

Mr. Granger nodded silently, "Ah, am I right in assuming this has something to do with a bet?" The Weasley twin's bets were known by everyone who knew them as the reasons for weird requests by the twins.

Fred blushed more, than glared at Hermione who stood next to him trying to stifle her giggles. "Umm… yes, yes sir." Fred replied humbly.

Mr. Granger laughed good naturedly and clapped a hand to Fred's shoulder, "well, as long as it is ok with Hermione's mum."

"What about Hermione's mum?" Mrs. Granger asked coming into the room from the hallway to the left. "Oh hello… wait don't tell me…" she said looking at Fred narrowly. Fred looked at Hermione for a moment before Mrs. Granger smiled knowingly and finished, "Fred."

Everyone gaped. "Whoa!" Fred said in astonishment, "no one out side our immediate family, except Hermione and Dumbledore has ever been able to tell George and I apart. Even our mum gets screwed up sometimes."

"Well," Mr. Granger said smugly, "maybe I'll tell you how I knew some other time, but at the moment I would much rather talk about why we have the honor of a visit from such a busy young businessman as yourself."

"Actually Jules," Mr. Granger said turning to his wife, "Hermione was just asking if Fred could stay here for awhile, apparently he lost a bet."

"Oh, well of course you can stay here dear," the woman replied happily, "Hermione's friends are always welcome. You may stay as long as you like. Hermione why don't you show Fred up to one of the guest rooms."

"Ok mum. Thank you!"

"Yes, thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I really appreciate it. And don't worry as soon as I find something to rent for a month or so I will be out of your hair." Fred said politely before following Hermione up the stairs to the second floor.

When the young adults were gone Mr. Granger turned to his wife questioningly, "How on earth did you know it was Fred?"

Once again Mrs. Granger smiled smugly, "Oh dear, it's quite obvious." When her husband just starred blankly she continued, "I knew by the way he looked at Hermione, and the way she looked at him. There's something there, something that is definitely _not_ there with his twin."


	3. You slept through Muggle Studdies!

Authors Note: Hey! Thank you soo much for waiting! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Wow! ELEVEN reviews for one chapter! Thank you all! I will update again in a couple days. Well till then Read and Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Oh I forgot you slept through Muggle Studies!**

Hermione led Fred up the stairs to the second floor; it was just as large as the first. When they reached the landing Hermione pointed to the door directly in front of them.

"Ok," she began cheerily, "That is my parent's room." She turned to the left of the hall they now stood in. "The door on the left is the Library and the door on the right is the Billiard Room. Directly to the right over here is my room, the door immediately to the right of that is my bathroom, it is also the bathroom guests use. You can use the middle bedroom," at this she walked over and opened the third door, "I know it isn't really furnished that nicely, however, you are a wizard so I expect you will be able to take care of that rather quickly." She grinned and headed over to a door in the back right hand corner, "this is the bathroom, it connects to the last bedroom in the hall too, but that doesn't really matter." She turned and walked back over to Fred who still stood at the doorway. "So, are you going to say anything or do you wanna just stare?"

Fred had been standing in the doorway taking everything in; the room was large and square. The walls were painted a deep navy blue and in one corner stood a large queen size bed. It was covered with a white down comforter and fluffy pillows. One wall was lined with book shelves and there was a large squashy arm chair by a large bay window… oh who the heck are we trying to kid here? He was staring at Hermione.

_She's soo cute, he thought, the way her nose wrinkles when she smirks, the way her eyes continuously twinkle with mirth. Hell her glowing hair alone is enough to make any guy go psychotic. The way it swirls around her angelic face as she turns, oh great Merlin, Fred breath, breath, good, now stop thinking about it. I said stop it! Snap out of it mate! Gees you're Fred Weasley you don't get feelings like this… oh yes, yes I do! NO! No I don't! oh god what is happening to me, its only a girl. Nope not just any girl… Hermione! Oh Bugger she's talking, listen Fred, listen. Ok play it cool you can handle this… smile Fred, smile… good. Now speak. "What's a Billiard room?" oh Merlin is that the best you can do? oh well, hey, wait! When did she get soo close? She's right in front of our face. Merlin look at her lips, they're so pink, wow, and so plump. I bet she's doing that on purpose, that whole pouty lip thing. Oh, her smile… even better! I love her smile, hell I love her. Whoa! Did I just think that? Huh, oh well more important things to do. Oops she's turning, oh her hair is incredible, mmm… it smells like strawberry. She's talking again, must focus._

"Honestly Fred," she chuckled as she walked over to the bay window to open it, "I thought you took muggle studies when you were at Hogwarts."

"Uh… I did, was that really taught during muggle studies?" Fred looked astonished.

_Oh Merlin why does he have to be so cute? Hermione thought to herself, he's biting his lip, aww. I wish he would let me bite his li… HERMIONE! What would your mother think? Oh hush up, you know you want to. Yeah ok… arrgh I love his eyes… they are gorgeous. Ok, ok focus, you have to speak now, just breath, inhale… exhale… inhale… good, now open your mouth… good. NO! Don't close it again… say something… anything… what would Hermione say? Oh yes I am Hermione aren't I? Bugger! oh dear Fred is rubbing off on me. Oh if only! HERMIONE! Muahahahahahahaha! Oh dear… I have created a monster. I HAVE IT! Hermione is logical… ok say something logical… but… but what? OH how am I suppose to know, you're Hermione… SO ARE YOU! Oh yes… umm… try… "Well, don't you have a trunk, or… or something?" There, that's a nice good topic… luggage! Always the crowd pleaser! Well are you going to listen to his answer or not? Oh right…_

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed slightly abashed, "yeah." He pulled a tiny wooden box out of his front right pocket, about the size of a match book. He then leaned down to lift up part of his pant leg.

Hermione couldn't help it… she looked at his butt. HERMIONE! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER! Oh no! Mum doesn't get to look at his butt, not until I have at least… that's not what I meant… haha I know! Once Hermione was finished admiring her company's posterior she managed to drag her eyes back to Fred's exposed ankle. So not as good… she thought to herself as she struggled to keep her eyes there.

Fred pulled his wand out, which had been strapped to his ankle, pointed it at the trunk and muttered a spell to enlarge it. "Engorgio," he said clearly. The trunk blew up to normal size and he levitated it to the foot of the bed, "Ok all unpacked. Now, what's a Billiard Room?" Hermione laughed and Fred offered her his arm. She took it immediately and they headed back to the Billiard Room.

When they reached the entrance to the aforementioned room Hermione swung the door open. Fred gasped in astonishment. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, "What is this place?" He entered the room and when he stood a good five feet inside he turned around slowly, eyes wide in wonder. The room had to be a good fifteen kilometers squared. In the very center stood a large rectangular green table with holes in the corners and two of the sides. Two long sticks rested on the edge of the table. On the back wall stood two… what were they? They were small tables, only about one by two kilometers each. But they were thick. And they seemed to fold in the middle and on the sides were buttons. Little light bulbs, (_HA… I DO REMEMBER THINGS FROM MUGGLE STUDIES!_) lined the edges, they were blinking. _Hmm… curious_. Next to those stood about six black boxes, each with two stools in front of them. They were about one kilometer both deep and wide. They stood around three kilometers tall. On the front there seemed to be a square chunk cut out, there were moving pictures of drawn people and they all seemed to have attached sticks or weird plastic 'L' shaped things. In the back right hand corner there was a large white box that appeared to have two small doors on it. On the right hand wall was another bay window, only it was much larger than the one in his room. Right in front of the window was a cabinet with an extremely large flat-ish silver and black box sitting atop it. If he looked close enough Fred could see his reflection. Also sat on the cabinet were two small sleek silver boxes, both sporting many knobs and buttons. There were a large sofa and many oversized squashy armchairs near it. All the furniture seemed to be pointed at the three intriguing boxes. In the front right corner was a… oh he couldn't even describe it. In the opposite corner was a large closet type cabinet that had hundreds of colorful boxes piled up. On the left wall there were more tables. One had many plastic men of different colors connected to bars that ran through there shoulders. One table had a net extended across the center. In the very back left hand corner there was a hoop with a net hanging down that was attached to the wall. And on the back of the door was a circular thingy with little mini spears sticking out of it… that was it, Fred was overwhelmed.

Hermione smiled inwardly to herself as she watched him; to her he looked like a child in the middle of a magnificent dream. _I love him! I really love him. Merlin how do I tell him? Now THAT is going to be awkward. _"It's a game room." She said as he turned, a multitude of expressions and reactions danced over his beautiful face. At last he turned and faced her once again… his visage was blank… expressionless… adorable.

Hermione giggled and walked closer to him, she took his hand and began to lead him around the room. She explained everything… the pool table. "A pool? Where's the water?" was Fred's bewildered reaction. The pin ball machines, arcade games, refrigerator, soda, pizza, television, VCR and DVD players, Dance Dance Revolution (the thing in the corner Fred couldn't illustrate), darts, foose ball, ping pong, board games, and Nerf basketball. It took a while but eventually she had explained every muggle invention in the whole room. She was exhausted, Fred was thrilled. He went from game to game; inspecting things. Hermione watched as he explored, _again like a little boy in a dream. _She was captivated.

Once Fred had thoroughly exhausted himself he walked over to Hermione who was sitting on the back of the long dark green couch, watching the man she secretly loved. He didn't stop walking until they were face to face, mouths only five inches apart. "That thing," he said breathlessly pointing to the DDR and smiling, "is the funnest bloody thing I have ever done."

Hermione smiled back looking straight into his extraordinary eyes, she blinked twice and smiled sweetly for a brief moment before her face became stern, her eyes flashed annoyance and she rolled then up toward the ceiling. "Honestly Fred," she began in that scolding voice Fred became so well acquainted with in his last year of school, "'funnest'? You are twenty years old! You should know by now that isn't even a word, and why do you insist on swearing all the time. Really what would your mother say? Well I know what your mother would say, she would scold you. You're suppose to be a roll model for Ron and Ginny, what kind of a roll model swears and uses words that don't even exist? I don't think…" she was cut off by one of Fred's large Quidditch roughened hands covering her mouth.

"Shut… up!" Fred said quietly but forcefully, "just, shut up." He looked straight into her eyes, they bored into each other, staring, searching, longing to see something, all the while closing their own emotions off from the other. He grinned at her and removed his hand from her soft lips. "Thank you." He said when she didn't continue talking. "Now can I see your room?"

Hermione stood up slowly, still dazed from his hand on her mouth, "come on." She led him from the game room and walked purposefully to her room. She opened the door and Fred thought he might feint.

"It's… it's girlie." He spoke in astonishment. He tried to comment but… well he couldn't he was too shocked.

"Oh, it is not girlie," Hermione spoke irritated, she glanced around her bedroom, she paused then glanced back at Fred, "yeah ok, I guess it is girlie, well so what? I am a girl you know!" she glared at Fred.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just, wait a second." Fred was looking around Hermione's bedroom. It was large, and the walls were painted a deep red, one wall was complete shelving from floor to ceiling; that was the wall opposite the door. The wall to Fred's left was long and in the center it had a large window right in the center that looked out to the Grangers back garden. Under her window was her bed. It was a large double four poster. It had a silky white comforter on it and pink and white lacy pillows. At the bottom of the bed a pink quilt was laid. At the foot of her very squashy looking bed was her Hogwarts trunk. The wall on Fred's right was completely covered in… posters? Yes posters! Posters for everything from books (both magical and not), movies, sports teams, celebrities… Fred grimaced when he recognized one of the posters being of his former DADA teacher, Gillderoy Lockhart. Up against that wall also stood Hermione's desk, it was littered with pens, quills, ink, paper, books, pictures etc. The wall at that had the doorway at which Fred stood gaping, also included the closet; it was a farley large closet, it was wide and used two sliding doors. There were empty picture frames in different designs around the window, and feathery things hung from her headboard. There were also countless framed photos (both wizard and muggle) strewn around the room at various intervals. "Where are all your books? You only have one wall covered?" Fred was indignant.

Hermione glanced around her bedroom momentarily before she smirked, chuckled, and then said "yes, however…" she left her sentence hanging as she walked over to her bed and lifted up the bed skirt. Fred's mouth fell open once again as her saw, packed as tightly as possible under her bed, piles and piles of books. At least a thousand, they were packed so tightly there was no space left under her bed for even a mouse. Hermione the moved over to the night stand that was the left side of her bed, she opened the small cabinet in it to reveal more books, she did the same with the identical table on the right. Then she walked over to her closet, and after a quick grin towards Fred, she opened them to reveal that half of her closet was packed to the breaking point full of books. Her closet looked like a library threw up. The shlf that ran along the top was piled with books, the shelved that went down the side and took up exactly one half of the remaining space was covered with books, the floor was piled with more books, and there were even books in a shoe holder hanging on the inside right by the door.

Once Fred had gotten over his shock he started to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears started running down his face and he had to lean on Hermione for support. Even Hermione after a few minutes of glaring at Fred had to chuckle a little bit. Although she would never admit it, she found it a little absurd to have books stuffed in every available space. After about five minute though she had had enough… of Fred's laughing, not his grabbing onto her **grin**. "Oh shut up!" she said and tried to push Fred off her. He finally got control of himself and made to stand u straight, when he did however, he realized he was very close to Hermione, his hands were still on her arms right above her elbows where he had grabbed them in mirth, hers were still on his chest where she had push to get him off. Their faces were inches apart, eyes locked together, electric blue to ocean green. neither thought, neither moved, they just stood staring with out coring how it would look to the other. Then the next thing either of them new they began to lean forwards, as though they were slowly being reeled into one another. Neither knew who started the leaning first or when they started leaning themselves, but there they were… inches became centimeters, centimeters millimeters, until their lips were just about to brush together. They could feel the other's breath on their faces, drawing them closer, until…….

"HERMIONE! FRED! DINNER'S READY!" 

The two teens sprung apart instantaneously, both blushing furiously, Hermione not even daring to look at Fred managed to call "OK! WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE MUM!" she then chanced a glance at Fred who was still blushing feverishly but still had his eyes locked on her. She met his eyes and they stood, silently searching for an explanation in the other's eyes for what the near kiss had meant.

Fred took a chance and spoke hoarsely at first, "I guess…" he cleared his throat, "I guess we should go downstairs?.?." it was part statement part question. He only got a yes in reply before he followed Hermione down the stairs. As they descended Fred tried to figure out what had just happened. _OH BUGGAR! OH BUGGAR! OH BUGGAR!_ He thought frantically to himself, _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINING? I ALSMOST KISSED HER! She almost kissed you, you know! _The little voice in the back of his head argued, _OH she did not! Did she? What? You expect me to know? You're the one who almost kissed her! Oh shit what have I gotten myself into?_

_OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? I…I…I ALMOST KISSED HIM! I ALMOST KISSED FRED! I'm sorry could you repeat that I didn't quite catch it the first few times! OH SHUT UP! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS? Yes! Wait what does it mean? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DOES IT MEAN? IT MEANS… IT MEANS… OH BLOODY HELL WHAT DOES IT MEAN? Ha! Told you so! I NEED A WHOLE! Why? SO I CAN GO BURY MYSELF SIX FEET UNDER! AT LEAST THEN I WONT HAVE TO FACE HIM! Six feet under? Isn't that a television show we saw when we were visiting Aunt Eloise in America? It was quite good, not as good as CSI in my opinion but still ok. Much better than cold case, that ladies hair was insuffera… WOULD YOU SHUT UP? Fine if you wanna dwell on this go right ahead! Don't let me stop you! THANK YOU! But if you want my opinion since he was obviously going to kiss you back it shouldn't be that big of a deal. BUT IT IS! WAIT! He was going to kiss me back? Oh how should I know? **squeaky mocking sarcastic voice** I'm only that little voice in the back of you head! _

"Oh there you two are!" said the cheerful voice of Mrs. Granger, "I was getting worried. What were you doing up there?"

Hermione looked like she was about to go crazy, Fred could see her trying to come up with an exuse in her head, so with the ease of one who has told many cover lies, Fred grinned and said, "Oh I was just holding Hermione hostage in her bedroom while I teased her mercilessly about her book collection." Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger laugh merrily and Hermione relaxed a little. "By the way, excellent game room," Fred continued, speaking to no one in particular.

"Ah! Yes" Mr. Granger spoke amiably, "it took quite a bit of convincing on Hermione's part but we just converted it last summer. It used to be just an extra room we watched TV in and used for storage."

Fred looked tremendously shocked "That was Hermione's idea?" he asked with his eyes wide. He looked across the table at Hermione who was sitting staing at her empty dinner plate.

"I know! We were just as surprised as you! I would have thought she would be vying for an expansion on the library next to it." Mr. Granger said heartily as he placed a loving hand on his daughter's shoulder.

The meal continued well, the conversation was centered mainly over the rebilding of the wizarding world; Harry had defeated Voldemort the summer before, and the magical citizens of Europe were still in the process of putting their lives back together.

"How are all your brothers Fred?" Mrs. Granger asked him while passing the salad, "didn't Hermione tell us that Bill was expecting a baby?"

"Oh!" Fred said before he finished chewing and swallowed so he could speak unimpaired, "Yeah, Bill and Fleur had a baby girl last month, her name is Bianca. Charlie and Elise (A/N. Elise is also a dragon tamer, that's how she met Charlie) are expecting a baby boy sometime in September, and just last week Percy and Penelope announced they're having twins. George and I are making it our mission to turn them into us Jr.'s, make their dad loosen up a bit, that sort of thing."

"Oh Fred, Percy isn't that bad!" Hermione softly scolded, "he may be hard headed but he's still your brother."

"Aw come on Mione! I know he's my brother, but that doesn't prevent him from being a gigantic git. I just think that he could use some kids who can loosen him up a little. You of all people should know people need to loosen up a little." He winked at her and grinned evilly.

"Oh hush Fred, I wasn't that bad." Hermione said defensively.

"Yes you were, you gave George and I detention for disrupting your studying."

"It was O.W.L. year! You should have been studying, and not making such a racket!"

"It was 10 a.m. on a Saturday morning!" Hermione made a 'so what' kind of noise, so Fred continued, "The weekend before the Christmas Holiday!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were laughing so hard at the display they hd tears in their eyes. "That's our Hermione!" Mr. Granger said proudly.

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch. When everyone was finished the Grangers and Fred made their way into the sitting room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat on the love seat while Hermione motioned Fred to sit on the couch. He waited as Hermione left the sitting room and returned a minute later with the movies she had rented earlier that day. She walked over to the hutch that had a smaller version of the game room television sitting on top, and turned to the rest of the people in the room. "OK," she said, "We have, About a Boy, Arsenic and Old Lace, and for Dad," she mock glared in her father's direction, "and Die Hard one, two and three."

"Um Hermione?" Fred glanced up at her.

"Yeah Fred?" Hermione answered.

"What are you doing?"

Hermione looked at Fred wide eyed and then chuckled, "Oh Fred I'm sorry, I forgot you slept through muggles studies." She grinned evilly as she opened up one of the plastic cases and pulled out a very flat shiny round… thing and placed it in a slot on one of the smaller boxes next to the TV, it was sucked in and a picture appeared on the screen before Hermione grabbed the remote and sat down next to Fred. "It's called a movie, it's kind of like a wizarding picture only it shows an entire story and there is sound."

"Oh... I think I remember something about that, maybe."

"Hermione honey?" Mrs. Granger said curiously.

"Yeah Mum?"

"Umm… I didn't realize we decided on a movie."

"Oh, you didn't I did," Hermione said as she smiled cheekily.

For the next two hours the four sat watching Arsenic and Old Lace, in silence interrupted only by laughter. When the movie ended Mr. and Mrs. Granger headed up to bed, Hermione and Fred sat down on the coach discussing the movie. "That… that is soo cool!" Fred said still staring at the blank television screen.

"Haha Fred it's just a movie."

"I know but it was soo funny!"

"Well as much as I enjoy discussing this I'm really tired, I think I'm gunna go to bed."

"Yeah me too!" Fred said as he got off the couch and held his hand out to help Hermione up. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Hermione's bedroom.

"Goodnight Fred," Hermione said smiling up at him. She then reached up and pulled him into a friendly hug. She didn't know why she did it she just needed to. They stood like that for a very long time, just holding each other. Hermione then realized they had been hugging for about five minutes so she pulled away, she opened her door and walked inside. She smiled as Fred wished her a goodnight and she closed her door to go to sleep.


	4. What’s Bowling?

A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS! thank you all for taking the time to read and review. i never realized how hard it is to keep up with updating... i will try so hard to post the next chapter sometime in the next week... thank you soo much, Read and Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: What's Bowling? Really? Dad would love that!**

The next morning Fred awoke to a loud tapping on the large bay window. It took him a minute to comprehend where he was. When he finally was able to pull himself from bed and drag his tired body over to the window he saw Weezy, the tawny owl he and George had purchased two summers before. He let the owl swoop into his bedroom and perch on his bed post before he freed the owl of his burden. Just as he was about to unfold his letter another owl swooped in and fell face first on the bed; it was Hermes. The first, that Fred still held in his hand, turned out to be a letter from George (who else?) it read:

_Dear Gred,_

_How are you dear, dear brother of mine? Are you enjoying your time in muggle London? HAHAHAHAHA! Mum is having kittens, she's worried you're sleeping in a ditch, by the way, if you are, please take a picture for me. Anyway when Mum found out about the dare she made me promise to let you come home if you're having trouble. Though if you aren't you can't come back until July 26. I don't know why but I like that date. Ok well send word about how and where you are. Do it soon, Mum keeps whacking me upside the head every time she sees me._

_Your Twin and Fellow Prankster Truly,_

_Forge_

Fred pulled the second epistle from the unconscious owl's leg and unrolled it. It was from Molly. It read:

_Oh Fred!_

_I'm so worried! George was an absolute idiot! I cannot believe he made you live in muggle London! You have no idea how to function in the Muggle World! I highly doubt you paid attention in your four years of muggle studies! Fred I want you to come home as soon as you can, I am so upset, I cant help imagining you, hurt, lying in a ditch somewhere. Please come home! Or at least owl back as soon as you receive this._

_Love you,_

_Mum._

Fred grinned as he tossed the letters in his trunk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and the quill Hermione gave him for Christmas the previous year.

_Oh dearest brother thou art truthful, Mum sent me a owl also. She seems to be going bonkers. I'll write her as well and explain, but just so you know, I actually ran into a friend of ours: the one and only Hermione Granger. It was really quite strange, one minute I was completely lost in muggle London, the next Hermione is yelling at me and waving. So don't worry and be sure to assure Mum I am not sleeping in a ditch or lying hurt in one either. Actually I am staying with the Grangers for a while. It's amazing here, you should see it, they have this game room, Oh Merlin mate, I can't even describe it. Ok well I'll owl you later. Make sure you keep working hard inventing and testing nasty products in that disgustingly hot lab, while I hang out here, doing nothing relatively important but hanging out with one of my best friends and trying to be decent at DDR. Have fun…_

_Your incredibly lucky brother_

_Gred._

Fred rolled up the parchment and attached it to Weezy's leg before turning back to write a letter to his mother as his owl soared out of the window. He wrote to her explaining where he was and when he would be home. He made certain to guarantee his mother that he was safe and well. He began to dress as a still extremely exhausted Hermes dragged his old body over to the window and jumped. He plummeted to the ground before pulling up and taking flight only two feet from the earth.

When Fred had dressed in his favorite Ratty-just-woke-up-after-changing-the-oil-in-my-car-and-saving-a-kitty-from-a-tree-with-really-sharp-branches pair of jeans, and a navy blue polo shirt, topped off of course with a nice pair of white K-Swiss sneakers, he left his room and proceeded down the hall to Hermione's. When he knocked he could hear a muffled growl, a scream, and a very loud thud. Not thinking of the fact that he had not been permitted entrance, Fred threw open the door and barged into the bedroom. Looking around he saw a large pile of books that had fallen out of Hermione's closet. _That must have been the thud_, Fred thought to himself. As he looked closer he could see, peeking out from some of the books, a collection of shiny brown string… wait no… that wasn't right… "Hermione!" Fred exclaimed as he hurried over to the closet and began removing the books that had landed on top of her. "Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?" Fred asked somewhat desperately. When he had finally pushed all the books off her small form, Fred saw that she was unconscious.

"What happened?" a scared voice asked Fred from the doorway. He turned to see Hermione's flustered and worried parents standing behind him.

"I don't know" Fred replied truthfully, "I just finished getting dressed and I came to see if Hermione was awake yet, I knocked on the door and the next thing I heard was her scream and a thud. That's when I got worried and just came in. I found that whole pile of books on top of her. I don't think she's hurt, just knocked out." Fred turned back to Hermione's prone figure and pulled out his wand. He was about to say a spell to revive her when he heard gasps from behind him and Mr. Granger's voice.

"What are you going to do to her?" He asked fearfully.

Fred smiling reassuringly up at the man and replied, "I'm only gunna try and wake her up, it won't hurt her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded and Fred turned back to Hermione. "Enervate!" Fred said clearly. As soon as the white light from his wand hit Hermione her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Morning Fred!" she said brightly.

Fred smiled down at her, "good morning Mione. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask? Wait! Why am I on the floor?" Hermione looked around and realized she was laying in front of her closet her head resting comfortably on Fred's lap.

Fred still smiling said, "Oh it seems as though your books decided today was the perfect day to stage a revolt. Nasty little buggars attacked you right out in the open too." He was absentmindedly stroking Hermione's hair as he spoke to her, softly joking. This did not go unnoticed by either of the elder Grangers.

Hermione laughed softly with her eyes shut as she enjoyed the feeling of Fred's hand brushing her bangs from her forehead, "I was trying to get down my shoes. I would have gotten them too if the whole shelf hadn't decided to come with them. Do you see them anywhere?" she asked as she sat up and looked around. Fred's hand fell from her head to her back to help her sit up, afterwards however he forgot to move it and subsequently began rubbing little circles at the small of her back. Neither minded in the least. Hermione was still glancing around the floor for her shoes when she realized they were still in her right hand. She held up the box they resided in and smiled triumphantly at Fred, "I win!"

Fred laughed joyously as he stood up and helped Hermione stand with him.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger who had been quietly watching the display between their daughter and her friend looked relieved when she stood soundly.

Hermione who had only just spotted her parents smiled warmly and greeted, "Morning Mum, Morning Dad!"

Mrs. Granger who was finally able to breath again captured her daughter in a motherly hug, "Oh Hermione dear, I knew all those books piled in there was a bad idea I knew you'd get hurt, Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?"

Hermione hugged her mother back and said comfortingly, "It's ok mum, I'm fine." When mother and daughter pulled away Hermione continued, "Anyway haven't you ever heard the expression 'beauty is pain'?" Everyone laughed and Mr. and Mrs. Granger went back downstairs. Fred stayed with Hermione to help her clean up the mess of books, as they worked they talked about everything and anything.

"I cant believe I got knocked out by books!" Hermione exclaimed during a lapse in conversation.

Fred began to howl with mirth as he remembered the morning's events.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked trying to sound irritated but failing miserably."

"You… hahaha… and then… haha… growling…hahahaha… SHREIK!... haha… hahahaha… thud…" by this time Fred could barely stand up. He was, once again, clinging to Hermione for dear life.

She glared as best as she could and asked, "Oh would you stop?" he didn't, "Ok fine, be that way, but I smell breakfast so I'm going downstairs to eat pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, muffins…" she left off when she realized Fred stopped laughing, as was her plan. Instead he was standing with a dazed expression plastered over his face as he stroked his belly, and licked his lips. "Come on," Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

When they got downstairs the table was set for four people and was piled with everything Hermione had mentioned and more. The two teens sat down across from each other and immediately began piling their plates with everything in reach.

Mrs. Granger, who sat across from her husband with Hermione and Fred on either side said, "So what do you two have planned for today?"

Hermione and Fred looked at each other and shrugged, Hermione then seemed to remember something and said, "Riley and everyone were planning on going bowling today but I…" Hermione left her sentence hanging as the telephone began to ring. She got up and went over to the counter where it was placed, "Hello? You've reached the Granger residence." A muffled voice sounded from the telephone. Fred was impressed, he had seen a telephone and knew how they worked but he had never seen one used the way a muggle would. It was strange to him that Hermione seemed to go back and forth from witch to muggle so easily. "Hey Riley I was just talking about you…" Hermione was continuing the conversation and smiling at Fred. "Oh really?... ok great… yeah… actually I have a friend staying with me for a while… no Ron's older brother… one of the twins, Fred… yes _older_…what does it matter?... 20… yeah why?... RILEY!... I'm hanging up now… ok bye… yeah 11… ok we'll be there, bye"

Hermione came back to the table still smiling, she sat down and looked at Fred. "You want to learn how to bowl?"

"What's that?" Fred asked blankly.

"Well," Hermione said, "it's a muggle teen pastime, see you go to this place, called a bowling alley… What it is basically is long slippery lanes that you toss a ball down, and try and knock things over."

"Ok… I guess," Fred said uncertainly, "Umm… who was that?" He asked referring to the person Hermione had been speaking with moments before.

"Oh! That was Riley James, she is like one of my oldest and best friends, we used to go to school together… well that is until Hogwarts."

"Oh. How does she know who I am?"

"Oh, well I've told her about you," Hermione blushed deeply at this and then quickly continued, "well all the Weasley's actually. Harry too. She met both of them and Ginny last year. Well I've told her everything I can… she knows I go to a school for the 'gifted' I told her it was called Brigham's Academy in Scotland, and that it's very exclusive and you can't even apply to it, you have to be selected. She bought it."

"Well aren't we the sly one."

"Well how do you think she would have reacted had I gone up to her and said, 'oh by the way Ri just so you know, I'm a witch. I go to a school to learn magic, and one of my best friends is famous for disembodying an evil dark wizard when he was just a year old. My favorite teachers have been a half giant, a werewolf, and woman who can turn herself into a cat. Not to mention the ghost who no one pays attention to.'" She finished off her rant with a fake smile and a mock-glare.

Fred chuckled and said, "alright, alright. Why did she want to know how old I was?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes at the memory, "Oh she thinks older guys are hot, and was congratulating me for it, I don't really know why but that's just Riley."

Fred raised his eyebrows upon hearing this and asked slyly, "She thinks older guys are hot does she?"

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "Well anyway they expect us around eleven and it's already ten. So I just have to go finish getting dressed and then we can head over there." She stood up from the table and headed back up to her room.

Fred called after her, "LOOK OUT FOR ANGRY BOOKS!"

"HA HA HA!" Hermione called back sarcastically.

Hermione hurried back to her bedroom still chuckling, _Why is it that even the stupidest comments from Fred make me want to laugh hysterically, when if they come from anyone else would make me want to hurl?_ She asked herself as she stood in front of her full length mirror holding up a t-shirt. _Because you love him? _That small annoying voice in the back of her head that she had nicknamed 'Bitch Who Must State The Obvious', whispered back to her. _Yeah yeah yeah! Leave me alone…_ She finished getting dressed and hurried down stairs, _I hope he likes my friends_, she thought nervously as she spotted Fred sitting on the couch in the family room reading. _Shouldn't it be you hope your friends like him?_ Little miss bitch said in her ear, _does it matter?_ She responded in her head, _apparently…_

Fred had sat himself down on the family room couch to read so Hermione could finish getting ready, _I have no clue what else she could be doing to herself she looks gorgeous no matter what. _Fred looked up as he heard a light thumping coming from the stairs, he knew immediately who it was. "No scary books this time?" he asked before he even saw her emerge.

"Oh don't you wish!" Hermione said playfully as she materialized from the staircase.

Fred was stunned, _how can she take my breath away by just coming into the room? _Hermione came gliding into the room a broad smile spread across her –in Fred's mind- flawless face. She was dressed in a pair of well fitted jeans, her feet were donned by bright red converse low tops. A thick matching red leather belt was wrapped around her small waist, just visible under a navy blue printed tee. Across the chest was the image of a face peeking out over the top of a book, inside a circle. Her hair was pulled up in a high flowing ponytail; her bangs were swept lightly off of her face which was dusted delicately with makeup. As she turned to pick up her purse that was lying on a table by the stairway Fred noticed that the back of her shirt had "Go read a book!" written in the same red as on the front. She turned back and grinned at Fred, "Shall we go?"

Fred stood automatically and held out his arm, which Hermione took in a second, "We shall milady."

They walked outside and climbed into Hermione's navy blue MiniCooper. After about ten minutes on the road Hermione pulled into the parking lot of a large building, the sign read "Long Lanes Bowling Alley." Hermione climbed out and watched as Fred gazed with his now infamous wide eyes, _I love that look. _Fred stood still next to the car, not moving. Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked around the car and grabbed the stunned boy's hand. "Come on…" she pulled him through the door and smiled as she heard Fred's amazed gasp. They stood inside the front door to the building as Hermione looked around for her friends and Fred took everything in. Just as Hermione spotted a large group of people by the back of the building, Fred regained the ability of speech.

"What is this place?" He asked as Hermione started to pull him towards her friends.

"It's a bowling alley." Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's bowling?" Fred asked pointing to the many lanes, and the people crowded around them.

"Yes, why?"

"DAD WOULD LOVE THIS!"


	5. We'll Try to Still Love You!

**Author's Note: ok the beginning of the chapter is a little rocky, I think I put in to much rambling description, I try not to but yeah… I also think this story is gunna be around 10 chapters by the end so… I'm not sure… I'm also working on a Harry/Ginny fic… so I will try super hard to keep this going… please be patient I just started school, MY JUNIOR YEAR! So I'm really busy at the moment… PLEASE BE PATIENT! **

_**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT! READ READ READ!**_

**Ok thank you everyone for all of your reviews, when I started this fic. I never expected anyone to like it this much. I'd mention all of you who have taken the time to review however there are so many of you I think I should only answer the questions that have been posed to me, and it seems MahoganySwirl was the only one who asked any. Anyway in answer to your questions… The idea for this story came to me because I used to have a crush on one of my friends, he was also my best friend's older brother. That's why I like Hermione/Twin fics… he was about three years older than me so the age thing helps… but the premise of the chapters really came from daydreams and fun dreams that I remember… some of them even come from my own life, with a few improvements of course… so yeah, I've always wanted someone to write a F/H FanFic that was more about Hermione's home life, that didn't include abuse, angry Ron, and death… not that I don't like those stories… actually those are some of my favorites but still I wanted to read something cute and silly, but still written well, and kept character congruency… and me being the control freak that I am decided to do it myself… so viola out came this story! Thank you to all who took the time to review and to read this extremely long and annoying Author's Note! Love you all! Ryan**

Chapter Four: We'll Try to Still Love You!

Hermione pulled Fred to the back of the bowling alley where a group of kids were standing and talking. There were about eight teenagers, five girls, three guys. One of the girls started waving in their direction, she exclaimed, "MIONE!" The rest of the group turned and they all smiled as the pair approached.

"Hey guys!" Hermione shouted happily; she was much more outgoing then she ever was at Hogwarts. She let go of Fred's hand, much to the disappointment of both, and hugged each in the group, and exchanged greetings. Fred hung back and watched as she embraced the last person and stepped back, she smiled and squeezed Fred's arm. "Everyone this is my friend Fred Weasley."

"You're Ron and Ginny's older brother right?" asked the tallest of the guys. "We met them, and Harry last summer."

"Yeah, I am!"

"Ok well we can discuss that later," Hermione interrupted, "Fred let me introduce you to everyone." She proceeded to inform Fred of all her friends names and their status in their little 'group.' "This is my best friend in like the whole world, Riley James." Riley stepped forward and shook Fred's hand. She was petite and very pretty. _Though nowhere near Hermione_, he thought to himself. Riley had long light blonde hair that flowed to her waist, and silver green eyes. In a way she reminded him of Malfoy, though much less… ferret-y.

"Her boyfriend, Julian Kine," Hermione pointed to the tallest male of the group, the one who asked if he was related to Ron and Ginny. He was tall with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Riley's older brother, Brenden. And his girlfriend and one of my closest friends, Tiffany Phang." She gestered to a tall blonde boy that looked closer to Fred's age than Hermione's, he had the same blonde hair as Riley but his eyes were browner. He was leaning on the table with his arms around a girl who Fred assumed was Tiffany, she had the biggest eyes Fred had ever seen, they were a dark brown and they made her look inquisitive and humorous. She was short and thin, with her thick black hair cut into a longish bob. They both smiled before Hermione continued.

"This is Attica McComwell," a pale girl with curly black hair and grey eyes smiled.

"The Thompson twins," she grinned at Fred as she said this, "Landon and Logan." The twins smiled widely, Landon was of average height and build, he also had a baby face that hid none of his mischievousness, standing next to him was a girl who looked exactly like him. _So the girl is Logan_, Fred thought, she was the same height and had the same baby face only it was more feminine and with longer hair. She was built smaller than her brother but other than that they looked exactly alike from the messy dark brown/black hair and piercing blue eyes, down to the crooked left pinky.

"And last but definitely not least," continued Hermione, "may I present my wonderful friend and cousin, Melia Granger!" Melia smiled widely and Fred saw she had the Granger family trait of slightly bucked teeth. She looked exactly like Hermione from her neck down, only in the face and the hair could you tell they weren't twins. She had bushy hair like Hermione but it was strawberry blonde and cut shorter; around her shoulders. Her face was different from Hermione's, it was slightly more square than Hermione's heart shaped face and Melia's eyes were also deep blue, where her cousin's were deep green.

Fred smiled and shook everyone's hand, making silent mental notes about everyone's names. _Riley (best friend), Julian (Riley's boyfriend), Brenden (Riley's brother), Tiffany (Mya's close friend, girlfriend of Brendon, who's the big brother of Riley who's Mya's best friend)… whoa! Mya? Where did that come from? Hmm… I like it… I wonder if she will… ok… Attica (Mya's friend… no related or romantic affiliation with anyone, so far), Logan and Landon Thompson, (ok twins… hmm twins… I wonder if they're anything like George and I? well judging by the grin Mya gave me probably, Melia… she looks so much like Hermione… well she is her cousin… Mya's much prettier… they're nice… I hope they like me… I wonder if Mya has ever dated any of the guys? I hope not… oh Merlin, what if one of them is her boyfriend? No, no that can't be right, two have girlfriends, and…. Oh! Hahaha! Landon is staring at Melia like he's about to jump her… Thank GOD! _Fred was relieved that there seemed to be no evidence of infatuation between Hermione and any of her guy friends. He was pulled from his daydream of what it would be like having to watch her flirt with someone who's known her longer than him. _Probably like watching her and Ron… Grr! _by Melia saying they should go pay for a lane and start to bowl.

Everyone agreed and started to make their way over to the front counter to pay when Fred felt Hermione grab onto his hand to hold him back and said, "Um… you guys go ahead, I just have to talk to Fred about something really quick." Everyone nodded and Hermione pulled Fred in the other direction until they were at the end of the corridor of restrooms and supply closets. "Ok have you ever bowled before?" she asked frantically.

"Well, no. but I think I know what to do. Angelina tried to explain it to me once.

Hermione scowled at the reminder of Fred's very serious ex-girlfriend, "ok well we'll just have to make sure you go last. Also make sure not to say anything incriminating, like about ton tongue toffees or whatever. None of them know about me being a witch; accept Melia, and that's only because she was with me when I received my letter. I haven't even told Riley, and she's been me best friend since pre-school, and if any of them even get suspicious that there may be something up I have no idea what I'll do, I…" Once again one of her rants was cut off by Fred placing his hand over her mouth.

He smiled and looked into her eyes, "Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Hermione nodded slowly not breaking eye contact with Fred. "Good," he said before removing his hand, and placing it along with the other one on her shoulders. "Now Mya, I promise, I have quite a bit of practice in dealing with muggles, and contrary to popular belief I am not stupid. So I think you can trust me to not give anything away. Ok?"

"Fred, I'm sorry! I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose and you are way too smart to let anything slip, it's just if anyone found out I don't know what I would do. It takes so much work to separate my school life and my home life, I just… I wouldn't know how to deal with all the questions."

"It's ok Mya, relax." He pulled her into a tight hug, "for once in your life stop worrying, nobody is going to find out, and if they do I'm here I won't let them burn you at the stake or anything, ok?"

Hermione chuckled and pulled back a bit so she could look into Fred's eyes, "Thank you, but I just have one question." Fred nodded in dual meaning, telling her 'your welcome' and 'go on,' "Where did the name Mya come from?" Fred blushed and Hermione smiled.

"Umm… I don't know really… it just kind of… I just like it… I mean… no one else calls you it, and I just thought… I mean if you don't like it… I can stop… I just… I thought it was kind of… I can stop… or not… I mean…"

Now Fred's sentence was cut off by Hermione's small, long fingured hand over his mouth, "has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Fred blushed again and looked at her sheepishly. Hermione could only smile as she took her hand away, "I like it Fred, you're right no one else calls me Mya, it's nice."

"So it's ok if I call you that?"

"Of course. Maybe… we should…" and that was all she could get out, at that precise moment the two made the horrid mistake of looking into the other's eyes. Green on blue, breaths mingling, noses millimeters apart. Hermione could feel Fred's arms tighten around her waist. Their faces slowly came forward. Hermione's eyes were just about to flutter shut. And then…

"Mione! Come on move your bloody arse!" Melia said coming around the corner, she stopped when she saw the unmistakable remnants of a quick spring-apart, and the couple's guilty and embarrassed expressions. "I wouldn't be interrupting anything now would I?" she asked with a sly grin.

Hermione shut her eyes "No, actually we were just coming, come on Fred." Hermione took on her best business-no nonsense tone as she grabbed the still speechless and red faced Fred by the hand, and dragged him past a chuckling Melia. "Shut up!" she said harshly and both Fred and her cousin stared in shock.

----------------------------------

"So Fred, Herm says you've already graduated right?" Julian asked as he came back from making an impressive strike.

"Yeah I graduated about two years ago."

"Well, what do you do?"

"Oh, umm…" Fred was thrown. He knew muggles had joke shops too, but he wasn't sure if he could explain his without giving anything away. He glanced at Hermione with questioning eyes. She saw and quickly jumped in.

"Oh come on Julian! I told you a million times, Fred and his twin own a joke shop. Geez you didn't knock yourself in the head with the bowling ball again did you?" Fred was amazed at how easily she kept up the act.

Julian was going to respond when Hermione spoke right over him. "Yes I know Julian, you only did that once, and it was because Riley was distracting you. But you do realize you didn't _have_ to stare at her bending over in the first place, right? Because really, if you could have been thinking about anything except what color her underwear was you probably would never have gotten that concussion." She left off speaking with a self satisfied grin on her face.

"Well Herms, I see you haven't lost the need to speak for everyone have you?" Riley said as she came up behind her disgruntled boyfriend.

"Oh please, I don't speak for everyone." Hermione replied indignantly.

"HA! Oh please Mya you can have a six sided conversation with yourself and not know the difference than actually having five other people in the room." Fred laughed at her scrunched up expression as he said this.

"That is so not true!" Hermione said crossly.

However she no sooner got this out than all of her friends, even the ones she hadn't realized were listening, simultaneously turned to her and said, "YES! IT IS!"

Hermione-needless to say-was shocked, though that didn't last very long, she got over it quickly and said, "Oh fine! Whatever, could we please continue with our previously sanctioned activity? Fred, it's your turn."

"Mmhmm… sure Mya whatever you say…" Fred got up, picked up a bowling ball and walked over to the line. Hermione soon forgot her annoyance as she watched Fred approach the lane. Her breath caught in her throat as his arm pulled the ball backwards, his whole body was poised perfectly, ready to impress. He began to move forward, all eyes seemed to be on him, watching him, judging him, waiting for any evidence something about him was not in their spectrum of 'normal.' He stepped forward, propelled the ball ahead of his body, guiding it downwards, he let go, the ball floated gracefully down the lane, it was a yard away from the pins when… it changed course and went directly into the gutter.

There was a collective groan in which all her friends present mourned the loss of what looked to be a perfect shot. She glanced at Fred who was still standing, watching the continually upright bowling pins. He turned and looked at everyone watching him, "That, did not go right." He said it in such a deadpan way that everyone, including Hermione and him burst out laughing. He walked over to where the balls came up, grabbed another one, and tried again. This time he successfully knocking over all but one pin. "I guess I'm just out of practice." He said as he sat back down. No one even suspected it was his first time playing.

----------------------------------

The rest of the time at the bowling alley went by without a hitch. They talked and laughed, Fred explained some of their products, but only the ones Hermione mentioned because he knew she could help him back it up with scientific facts. After playing two full games the gang decided to head over to one of their favorite restraints and get something to eat.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at the biggest table _Eddie's 50's flashback diner _had, Fred was sitting squished between Hermione and Riley. On Riley's other side was Julian, and on Hermione's was Landon. They reached a lull in the conversation when Landon leaned over Hermione and asked, "So Fred, what is our little Herms like at school? The last time we went to school with her all she did was work ahead in lessons, and tell us we didn't apply ourselves, and that was 5th grade, please tell me she's changed just a little bit?"

Hermione looked about ready to kill when Fred burst into laughter. He ignored her though and said, "I'm sorry Landon I can't say she has. However, it has been about two years since I went to school with her so I don't know exactly. Honestly though, I highly doubt it."

"Oh please I'm not _that bad." _Hermione said huffily.

"Mya, I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but yes… you are." Hermione gazed at Fred with mock hurt and offense. "Love, you yelled at Harry and Ron for throwing snowballs at you too hard because if one hit your wrist it could impair your writing abilities."

"B…Bu…but… but… I had a test the next day!" Hermione sputtered defensively. Everyone burst out laughing, and Hermione slumped down in her seat pouting. Fred put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Aww, don't worry Mya, you may be neurotic, obsessive, annoying, and overly sensible, but at least you're consistent." Hermione looked at Fred with an expression that clearly said, 'oh my gosh, I feel so much better… now go to hell!' Fred grinned, "aww don't worry, we'll try to still love you."


End file.
